


Check Yes Juliet

by damimenhaas (weightedlive)



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU, M/M, Shakespeare, SmoshWritingWeek2019, cute drama class nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightedlive/pseuds/damimenhaas
Summary: When Boze finally gets the opportunity to act alongside her long-time crush, Courtney, she does her best to prove herself as the Romeo that Courtney has been looking for.





	Check Yes Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> for day two of Smosh Writing Week 2019! It’s a high school AU and i was inspired by some of my favorite stories about Shakespeare readings in class being the catalyst for somebody’s “gay awakening”. This is also just an opportunity for me to gush about how I love Shakespeare.

_9:15 A.M. Beginning of second period._

_ In a high school classroom, eleven students are sitting in plastic chairs while scanning the pages of their books, occasionally laughing at a joke the other cracked. BOZE enters through the classroom door. _

The bell rings seconds after the door closes behind Boze, which prompts Mr. Hecox to look up and shake his head at his student in mock disappointment. 

“You’ve barely missed being late to class for the fourth time this week and it’s only Tuesday. Take a seat Ms. Bozeman.”

Boze slides into the blue plastic chair next to Damien, who smiles at her brightly as Mr. Hecox begins to talk.

Mr. Hecox stood out as a drama teacher for the fact that he was so professional and hardworking at such a young age. He was appreciated by his students for his passion in his work and how he treated them as equals the majority of the time. Drama was Boze’s favorite class because of him (and for one other reason).

“So at the end of next week we’ll be doing a reading of  _Romeo and Juliet_ for the school board and some younger students who are interested in the play. You guys don’t need to be off book by Friday by any means, this is just to show what the show will generally look like when we do it in the spring. So let’s start by assigning roles...”

Boze and Damien turn to each other, beaming and shaking in their chairs from anticipation. 

“Courtney’s totally gonna be Juliet, you need to go for Romeo!” Damien whispered to his friend with a smile. Boze tried to feign bashfulness but ultimately failed.

“That was the plan all along, I just hope Shayne doesn’t go for it. He’d be great as Romeo: over dramatic and only a little annoying.” She poked Damien’s arm at the last part of her statement, and his eyes went across the room to Shayne, who was sitting next to courtney and pointing at something in the book excitedly. Damien sighed wistfully at his friend.

“Damien, snap out of it. Please help me out with this.” Damien shook his head slightly and brought his attention back to Boze. She could practically see the gears in his head turning.

“Well, I think I heard Shayne say he wanted to try to be Mercutio if he wasn’t Romeo, so I think if you just give it your all then you’re a shoe-in for the part. I also think Mr. Hecox will appreciate you breaking the gender norms. I think Willy Shakes would too.” Boze smiled at her friend.

“Thanks Dames. I think it’s about time for a queer and black Romeo. It’s what Shakespeare would have wanted.” Damien chuckled approvingly and the both of them turned their attention to Mr. Hecox, who hadn’t begun assigning the roles yet, as he was still prefacing the task with his usual ‘just because you’re the role this time doesn’t mean you will have it in the actual performance’ and ‘this is a judge free environment, so anybody can go for any roles’.

“Now, let’s begin with the Capulets. Because there’s only 12 of you, most of you will be playing two roles. It’ll be easier when more kids join in but for the meantime we’re just gonna roll with it. I believe it was Noah who wanted to be Capulet and Lindsey who wanted to be Lady Capulet, so you guys are all set. Now let’s see...”

Boze watched Courtney’s posture straighten and her eyes glimmer with anticipation for her opportunity to raise her hand to be Juliet. Her blonde hair caressed her shoulders lightly and swayed whenever she turned to whisper something to Shayne. She just looked so pretty, even in the horrible fluorescent lighting of the drama room.

“...And our leading lady! Or gentleman, we’re not trying to push gender roles here.” Before Mr. Hecox had even finished his thought, Courtney’s hand was up in the air. Boze could see her biting her lip from her excitement, and her Converse tapping on the ground impatiently.

“Of course, who could be better? Courtney, I dub thee, Lady Juliet Capulet.” Courtney let out a small shriek of excitement, and Boze could almost feel her heart swell from how cute it was.

“And now to the Montague’s...” Boze felt the adrenaline begin to pump through her veins, and she began tapping the floor with her foot just as Courtney did. Damien snagged the part of Benvolio, which he appeared very happy about. 

“And who would like to be our Romeo?” Boze’s hand shot up instantly, her face set in a confident stare towards the front of the classroom, ignoring the anxiety that had begun to eat away at her about wether or not this was a stupid decision. In her peripheral vision she noticed Shayne’s hand also raised, but Mr. Hecox only looked at Boze as he spoke.

“Boze, you think you’re cut out to be Romeo, the most dramatic fifteen year-old that has ever been written?” 

“Yes Sir.”

“Well, there’s no need to call me Sir, but I think challenging the norms of theater is one of the best parts of participating in it. I’d love to have you play Romeo for us.”

Boze smiled as she lowered her hand, the anxiety still picking at her brain, but only at a slower pace. She noticed Shayne turn to her and give her a thumbs-up as a symbol of no hard feelings. That was a relief.

Damien shook Boze’s shoulders in congratulations, whispering “great job!” to her as Shayne was offered the role of Mercutio, just as Damien had suggested.

“Alright now that everyone has their parts, take some time to read over your lines and we’ll begin the read through tomorrow. Have a great day guys.” Echos of his final sentiment filled the room as Mr. Hecox sat down at his desk, typing out what was presumably a cast list into his laptop.

Boze borrowed a highlighter from Damien and began checking off her appearances and lines, trying to decipher the extravagant language that Shakespeare wrote in. She was so concentrated that she didn’t notice as Courtney walked over to her and Damien.

“Hey Boze, hey Damien,” she greeted with a smile. Boze felt a sudden tension in her chest as she looked up at Courtney, tall, blonde, and beautiful, glowing like the sun.

“Hey Court, you excited to be Juliet?” Damien replied. He and Courtney were much closer than Boze and her were, but Courtney still sometimes sat with them at lunch and would hang out when Shayne invited people over to his place.

“I’m _really_ excited . I think that even it’ll be really fun, even if the play is criticized for it’s total dumbass decisions made by the characters. But I like to think of it as a comedy more than a tragedy, because teenagers being stupid is the peak of comedy.” Boze smiled at that. Courtney always saw the best in everything, it was so refreshing. 

“Same here,” Boze chimed in, and Courtney’s steely blue eyes became focused on her. She melted a little when that happened. “I mean, thirteen year-olds being overdramatic is always funny, so why not just look at it that way?”

Courtney beamed at that. 

“Exactly! And also, I think it’s really cool that you’re going to be Romeo. There aren’t enough strong roles for women and taking down the patriarchy by snatching a guy’s role is awesome. High five!” As Courtney slapped Boze’s hand the bell for the next period rang, and Boze began to gather her stuff. Damien walked over to Shayne and they began to talk. Boze watched as Courtney grabbed her bag and began talking to Sarah as they walked in the opposite direction out the door, silently wishing that it was her who Courtney was walking to class with.

———

_9:15 A.M. Wednesday. The classroom chairs are arranged in a circle in the center of the classroom. BOZE, DAMIEN, SHAYNE, and COURTNEY are seated across from each other in the aforementioned groups (B+D, S+C). The bell rings after more students join the circle._

Mr. Hecox begins the class by reading the prologue of the play:

“ _Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene..._ ” 

Boze reads along silently with Mr. Hecox, taking in the words as she follows. Damien and Shayne are also playing the first characters introduced, Samson and Gregory, and read their lines with fervor and silly voices that amuse the entire class.

They read up to Act I, Scene V: the party. It’s where Juliet first meets Romeo while he is in costume, and they first begin to fall for each other. Boze reads her lines snarkily, with the braggadocio of a teenage boy who thinks he’s really the shit. It entertains Damien quiet a bit, as he quietly laughs every time she speaks. Courtney’s approach to Juliet is quite the contrast: her voice is soft and sweet, melodic in it’s tone. It’s all Boze can do to not forget to read her lines as she basks in the pleasant sound of Courtney’s voice.

“ _O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do – They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to dispair_. ” Boze is looking at Courtney as she reads, and Courtney looks back, a small smile on her lips that makes Boze’s voice shake subtly. 

“ _Saints do not move, though grant for prayer’s sake._ ” 

“ _Then move not while my prayer’s effect I take_.” Boze pauses. Following that like there is a stage direction she can’t help but be nervous about: [ Kisses her. ]

Mr. Hecox quickly chimes in.

“We don’t have to do the kiss for the performance if you two aren’t comfortable, but this is just a reading so carry on.”

Boze shakes herself and continues,

“ _Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged_.”

Courtney smiles at Boze as she reads her next line. 

“ _Then have my lips the sin that they took_.”

Boze knows she’s blushing at this point, but she tries to ignore it as she continues through her lines.

“ _Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again._ ” 

Boze can’t tell for sure, but it looks like Courtney may be blushing a bit too. She pauses before she says the next line.

“ _You kiss by th’ book_ .”

The bell rings and Courtney and Boze share a soft smile as they rise from their seats and pack up their things. Boze walks out with Damien and Shayne to her next class, and notices Shayne’s arm slip around Damien’s waist. She shoots a knowing glance towards Damien and he winks at her, which causes her to stifle a laugh. 

————

_8:57 P.M. BOZE’s bedroom. She is on her bed, surrounded by pages of lined paper, books, and pens. She is on her phone, texting DAMIEN._

**Damien** **:** Soooo, Shayne and I have been talking more often and he invited me over last night :)

**Boze:** OMG spillll, did you guys fuck??

**Damien:** No! Nothing like that

**Boze:** Then WHAT happened??

**Damien:** we just played video games and talked, which lead to talking about relationships, which lead to talking about crushes, which lead to me telling him that he was really cute :))

**Boze:** aww, and he felt the same way? y’all are too cute im so happy for you

**Damien:** Thanks :) Now we have to get courtney to invite you over so you two can talk

**Boze:** Thanks, but i don’t think that’s gonna happen. Rn i’m just worried about the balcony scene, bc i think we’re gonna read that tomorrow and I’m kinda freaking out!!

**Damien:** dude it’ll be fine, you’re great as Romeo and it’s all gonna work out

**Boze** **:** thanks dude, see you tomorrow

**Damien** **:** see ya :)

—————

_10:02 A.M. Thursday. The drama students are seated in the circle, continuing to read their lines together. It’s the beginning of Act II, Scene II: The Balcony._

Boze is tapping her foot anxiously as Damien finishes the closing line from scene I. To calm her nerves as the next scene starts, she leaves her chair and rests on one knee on the ground in front of Courtney, who giggles softly as Boze begins her monologue.

“ _He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she._ ”

Boze looks up at Courtney and her breath catches in her throat. The terrible fluorescent lights create a halo around Courtney’s head, lighting up her platinum hair so softly. Her smile is so sweet and kind, and her eyes shine as hers meet Boze’s. She truly is the sun, so bright and beautiful. 

Boze finishes her monologue with only a short pause in between appreciating Courtney’s beauty and reading her lines. As she says her final word, Courtney begins perhaps the most famous set of lines of all time.

“ _O Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore art though Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet_ _._ ”

They share a look as Courtney finishes, a warm look that makes Boze’s chest ache and her heartbeat increase.

“ _Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_ ”

“ _‘Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What’s Montague? Is it nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name! What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself_ _._ ”

The bell rings suddenly as Boze tries to begin her next line, knocking her from her stance onto the floor in front of Courtney, who smiles and reaches out an arm to help Boze up. Her hands are soft, but her fingertips are callused from playing guitar. Boze’s heart flutters as she lets go.

“That was great, you did really well.” Boze stammers out, trying to ignore the shakiness of her breath. Courtney smiles softly.

“You did too, I couldn’t ask for a better Romeo.”

Boze uses all of her willpower not to melt on to the floor right there, and simply smiles back at Courtney. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you later.” Courtney grabs her stuff and walks out the door, waving to Boze before she leaves. Damien comes up to Boze as she’s putting on her backpack, smiling.

“That was really good, you two are cute together.” Boze’s cheeks flush and she shoulders her bag.

“Thanks, I feel like I’m dying.” Boze replied sarcastically, to which Damien laughs. 

“Okay, let’s get to class.”

—————

_10:10 A.M. Friday. The drama class has just finished. BOZE is with DAMIEN and SHAYNE as she is putting her book in her bag. COURTNEY approaches the group._

“Hey Boze, I was wondering if you could talk?” Courtney asked calmly, like it was just a regular thing that friends do. Boze, on the other hand, felt like she was going to either pass out or have a hear attack. Maybe both.

“Uh, sure. What’s up?” Courtney motioned for Boze to follow as she began walking out the door. Boze shot a worried look towards Damien, who just offered and encouraging smile and two thumbs-up.

Boze followed Courtney down the corridor into the music room, which was empty. Courtney sat at the piano bench and let her bag fall to the floor. Boze took a seat in a chair across from Courtney and asked again: 

“What’s up?”

Courtney looked to the ground and squirmed in her seat a bit, clearly nervous. She began to speak quietly.

“I just... I wanted to let you know you’re doing a great job as Romeo, but I just needed to tell you this before I lose my mind.” She took a quick breath and chuckled nervously. “God! I’m so nervous right now but it’s cool.”

Boze felt the same way, but she stayed silent and just watched Courtney fan herself and glance at the ceiling.

“I just, um, I really like you. Like really like you, and I don’t know if you’re just a good actor or if you like me too but I just needed to get this off my chest.” Courtney continued fanning herself with her hand and sheepishly looked at Boze, who was speechless.

Her mind just seemed to shut off. Any eloquent declaration of love she had planned had completely disappeared, and all she could think about was how much she just wanted to kiss Courtney. 

“I...I...” Boze tried to respond but she genuinely had no idea what to say. There was so much she was feeling all at once that she just couldn’t speak.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to upset you. I should just go.” Courtney started to get up from her seat, but Boze jumped in front of her.

“No! I mean... I like you too. I feel the same way. You’re... really pretty and every time I read my lines to you it’s so hard because I can barely breathe.”

Courtney’s jaw dropped, but she soon began to smile as her cheeks turned rosy pink. She stood up, looking down at Boze with her warm smile. 

“I’m happy to hear that.”

Boze just looked up at Courtney, the sun, shining in front of the grand piano and blocking out the rest of the world. 

“So... do you wanna go to the movies sometime?” Boze questioned.

Courtney beamed at that, and hugged Boze tightly, her arms wrapped around the shorter girl’s neck. Boze placed her arms gingerly around Courtney’s waist and looked up at her.

“I would love too,” Courtney’s smile morphed into a mischievous grin. “I also think we should practice the kiss scene. I know Mr. Hecox said we didn’t have to do it, but I’d like to.”

Boze felt her cheeks grow hot as she tried to find the words to respond. It only took moments for her to decide, fuck it, who needs words when you have actions? 

And suddenly she was kissing Juliet, the sun, shining as the fairest maiden she had ever seen.


End file.
